The Seeds of Doubt
by epithree
Summary: Sidious recruits Dooku long before he's done using Maul. Disguised as Sifo-Dias, Maul must erase Kamino from the archives. Dooku leaks the information to Qui-Gon and employs a team of bounty hunters to assist with capturing Maul. pre-TPM AU
1. Prologue: Dooku and his dark master

**The Seeds of Doubt  
**by **epithree**

* * *

Genre: drama, action

Characters: Dooku, Sidious, Maul, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Mace, Jango

Timeline: pre-TPM

Summary: Darth Sidious has recruited Count Dooku as an apprentice long before he's finished utilizing Darth Maul.

While planning the blockade of Naboo, the dark lord sends Maul to Coruscant disguised as Jedi Master Sifo-Dias. Darth Maul's mission is to erase Kamino from the Jedi archives.

Wanting this honor himself, Dooku becomes jealous and plans to ruin Maul's task by leaking the information to his former padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn. This ensures a confrontation between Maul and the Jedi.

As Darth Tyranus, Dooku's lust for power causes him to employ a team of bounty hunters to assist with capturing Darth Maul. The count hides his actions from Sidious as Maul attempts to discover who is responsible for the sabotage.

Dooku also hopes to be sent to Naboo during the forthcoming blockade affair, but Sidious has already enlisted Maul for that duty. The count wants Maul out of the picture sooner than the eventual replacement planned by Sidious.

Each of the three Sith has his own agenda, and this story explores the outcome.

Disclaimer: Star Wars is not mine. Just playing with the sand.

* * *

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

* * *

The Seeds of Doubt

_The galactic republic, which has stood for countless generations, has become weak and corrupt. Damaged by shady, crooked politicians, the senate is crumbling. Those who sought to protect the republic, the heroic Jedi Knights, have become disillusioned. Seizing upon this unexpected opportunity, numerous crime syndicates have started to increase their activity. Disorder and chaos now rule the galaxy, beckoning a Sith to take action._

_Eager to take advantage of the situation, Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith, has employed the proper steps to ensure a future blockade of the planet Naboo. This bold move shall lead to the fruition of his ultimate plan, which requires that the existence of a planet known as Kamino be kept secret from the Jedi Order. The dark lord's apprentice, Darth Maul, has been sent to handle the matter._

_Acting against harsh Sith tradition, Darth Sidious has recruited a new student to eventually replace Maul. Amongst wild space, the dark lord and this new apprentice are to meet at an unknown system..._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

Unknown System, Wild Space

**A** unique spacecraft drifted slowly towards the nearest star, an orange dwarf sun that would burn for another five billion standard years. Positioned directly ahead and precisely at the center of the viewport, the giant ball of plasma was halfway through its evolutionary cycle. Oddly enough, no system of planets revolved around this sun.

The only other visible wonder in the uncharted system was a tiny, brown, useless planetoid. Not quite spherical, the heavily cratered body was now at opposition to the craft. Once the ship's orbital sequence began, the vantage point would change, allowing the floating rock to be seen. No longer blocked by the system's orange star, the bumpy planetoid would show itself emerging from behind the corona.

A backdrop of distant stars could be seen in all directions. The near barren system was uncharted for the usual reasons. It had no known resources and nothing to offer the galactic community. This unknown system represented the far out suburbs of the galaxy, and it did not have any nearby neighbors. That is precisely why the newest member of the Sith Order, Count Dooku, chose it.

Dooku came here to have important discussions with his new mentor via subspace transmissions, for they could not yet risk an actual meeting. Their unlikely relationship could not be revealed, and the count had received strict orders to do it this way. So that's exactly what he did.

The system's brilliant dwarf sun, which was only a few light minutes away, glimmered brightly off the reflective panels of Count Dooku's impressive solar sailer. The long durasteel beams that secured the ship extended way ahead of the actual cockpit, which was glowing orange-white due to the starshine.

The cockpit's transparisteel bubble contained no pilot, for the vessel's only occupants were a droid and Count Dooku himself, who was off awaiting a transmission near the galley.

Dooku entered a dark, secret corridor and stopped just before a holoprojector protruding out from the bulkhead. The image of a hooded Darth Sidious crackled into existence precisely at that moment. The Dark Lord of the Sith kept his reptilian eyes hidden well behind his drooping hood, and the pale blue of the holo's projection was strongly ominous.

The count performed a bow to revere the dark lord. Then, he broke the eerie silence. "How can I serve you, my lord?"

The dark lord responded. "Lord Tyranus." Sidious spoke slowly and softly, but with an unimaginable amount of power. "An urgent matter has arisen that must interrupt your training."

Dooku cocked an eyebrow due to curiosity, but didn't allow the dark lord to witness it, for he was still bowed. "Master?"

"Our acquaintances, the Kaminoans, require a host." The dark lord's words commanded Dooku's absolute attention.

Now Dooku risked a raised glance to see his authoritative master. This caused his cape to flutter, making him an intimidating sight as well. "Then it is time for me to find our template for the clones?" The count experienced a tinge of excitement that even his dark powers could not suppress.

"Yes, my apprentice," Darth Sidious answered as one of his gnarled hands came into view and pointed to accentuate the importance. "But you must first meet with these cloners to resolve the matter of Sifo-Dias and payment."

"Ah," Dooku said. He expressed his interest. The mention of Sifo-Dias brought the count's attention and thoughts to another matter. "Then I take it that this Maul has done his job successfully?" Count Dooku emphasized the name Maul so that his aversion to the other apprentice would be duly noted.

"It is of no concern to you," the dark lord explained to Dooku in a reassuring manner. Dooku had expected a berating tone, and was surprised that Sidious hadn't used one. "You are to go to Kamino and perform your duty without error." Sidious accentuated 'without error' to reestablish Dooku's place as a mere servant to the dark lord. "Lord Maul shall access the data as planned. His place in my design is predetermined. I have foreseen his potential for the Naboo affair, and when the time is upon us, he shall handle the matter there."

Dooku's eyes expanded from shock. Even his place amongst the corridor shifted slightly, and Count Dooku was a man who rarely lost his composure. "My lord, you know that my padawan might very well be selected to negotiate and-"

Darth Sidious stopped the count as his deranged smirk bended into a thin line of hatred. "You have no padawan," the dark lord stated more loudly now. "You are a Sith, and I expect you to act accordingly."

Dooku realigned his posture and bowed again. "I apologize, my lord." Sidious did not respond, so the count broke the silence once more. "And what of this Maul after the blockade?" Dooku had always made it a point to never use the name Darth together with Maul, out of pure jealousy.

Now Dooku was treading along a thin line. He had just realized that he'd neglected to drop the subject even after being sternly warned by his dark master.

Luckily, for Count Dooku, rather than becoming angered, Sidious let it go. "It is of no consequence."

Dooku sighed to himself, knowing he had been afforded an extra chance to avoid the dark lord's wrath. "And what of your plans for the clone army?"

Sidious' original smirk returned. "It can wait until after Naboo." The words dripped of malice. "The queen is far too unstable for us to employ that piece of the plan yet."

"Yes." Dooku was done taking chances. He simply agreed.

"We have much to do before the blockade affair." The sentence was hissed.

"Yes, my lord." Dooku bowed once more. "All is going according to plan," the count stated, attempting to satiate Darth Sidious even further, and it worked.

"Yes, my apprentice. I look forward to completing your training." And with that being said, the holotransmission crackled out of existence.

Dooku regained his composure and then stood. He walked back through the galley and entered the bubble-dome cockpit. His piloting droid was now there, making system adjustments in preparation for a hyperspace jump.

The count sat at the controls in his most regal of fashions, staring out at the bright star of the system. He noticed that the tiny desolate planetoid had now emerged from behind the sun along its orbit. Yet he knew no one populated the rocky world and his devious transmissions with Sidious would stay a secret for today.

Dooku turned to his droid and simply said "Kamino."

A raspy electronic voice answered. "Yes, sir."

As Dooku's solar sailer transformed into the sleek vessel used for hyperspace jumps, the count stared at the barren world once more. And then, in an instant, the ship shot out of realspace and disappeared.

The system was unknown once more, desolate, and with a lone planetoid. The nearest sentient being was light years away. Therefore, no one knew of the corruption and injustice that had come to transpire there.

* * *

**Next: Dooku chats with a bounty hunter.**


	2. Dooku and a bounty hunter

**The Seeds of Doubt  
**by **epithree**

**

* * *

**

Previously (During the Prologue)…

_Aboard his solar sailer, Count Dooku makes contact with his new master, Darth Sidious. The count transmits from an unknown system among Wild Space, for he could not yet risk an actual meeting with the dark lord._

_Sidious explains the various stages of his plan for galactic domination, while Dooku expresses his aversion to the dark lord's other apprentice, Darth Maul._

_After an update from Sidious about Maul's purpose, Dooku heads for Kamino to handle his own task._

_

* * *

_

**Entry One**

hyperspace, just outside the Rishi Maze

**D**ooku's solar sailer raced through the mottled light of hyperspace, en route to Kamino.

Seated upon the co-pilot's chair, Count Dooku glanced at the astrogation monitor. The readouts told him that the ship was now shooting by the Rishi Maze. Oddly enough, the borders of this particular zone were devoid of any obstacles. 'Splendid,' the count thought. 'Just twelve parsecs to go... ample time for me to conduct my business.'

After reactivating the pilot droid, Dooku stood up regally and headed out of the bubble dome cockpit. His cape fluttered as he strode by the bulkhead.

Headed for the galley, Dooku first entered the dark, nearby corridor where he had spoken to Darth Sidious. He stopped just before the holoprojector protruding out from the arched wall. It was currently deactivated, and Dooku was a bit wary of using it for a transmission with anyone other than Sidious. However, complete secrecy was needed if the count was to communicate with his new acquaintance.

Using the untraceable holoprojector was a risk he would have to take. To use his personal communications array at his study would be foolish, for he was about to discuss business with a bounty hunter.

Being a former Jedi Knight, the count knew all too well how efficient the Jedi were at intercepting transmissions. Count Dooku would conduct other business at his study soon enough, but now it was time to use the holoprojector.

Any reluctance to use the device was a product of the count analyzing the idea earlier at the cockpit. As he was staring at the intermingling strands of hyperspace, he had arrived at his decision. Yes, Darth Sidious would know if the device was used, but Dooku hypothesized that the dark lord would not be angered if he used it for Sith business.

It was true. He was using it for matters of the Sith Order. They just happened to be matters that he had to hide from Lord Sidious. And there was even more he had to keep hidden from the dark lord, like his secret relations with the Jedi, long after he had left the order.

'Now to the business at hand,' Dooku mentally told himself. He toggled the appropriate levers and knobs in preparation for his transmission. The corridor lights dimmed, and the holoprojector displayed crackling blue images.

Once more, the projector would be operating, but this would be a very different transmission than the one Dooku had with Lord Sidious. There would be no reverence for the man he was about to address. As a matter of fact, Count Dooku was standing in the most regal of fashions, trying to intimidate with his distinguished look. However, the count failed to realize that this man would not be intimidated.

Dooku stared at the visage before him, a holo produced with pale blue light. The shaky transmission was far more ominous when Sidious was the one Dooku was talking to.

The holo image was of a man, clean-shaven with his arms crossed. The look upon his face meant he was all business. He was wearing a simple shirt, which appeared blue due to the color of the transmission. Dooku knew nothing of the man's whereabouts. The holo only showed the man's figure, and nothing more.

The count had simply punched in the coordinates for transmission, and the man was waiting just like he said he'd be. Dooku nodded at the man ever so slightly, but that was the full extent of his greeting.

"I take it things are proceeding as planned," Dooku announced to the male humanoid with the utmost of eloquence.

The man said nothing, and he hadn't nodded. He was instead as motionless as a rock, staring at the holo image of Dooku.

The count made a mental note that this man would have to be made to respect him, but for now Dooku had to allow his behavior. The silent man was integral to Dooku's scheme.

Dooku cocked an eyebrow. "I must say, you appeared far more intimidating when we met upon the moons of Bogden." Count Dooku remembered the t-shaped visor and helmet the man had worn, along with a full set of Mandalorian armor, outfitted with many dangerous weapons. Dooku also recalled a jet pack.

The man exhaled slightly. It was the closest thing to a laugh that he would display. "Don't let appearances fool you Tyranus." The man's voice was raspy and all business.

'No flair,' Dooku thought to himself. He tried his statement as a question this time. "So the mission is proceeding as planned?"

His arms staying crossed, the man answered. "The striking points have been set... my apprentice Zam is overseeing the operation at Coruscant as we speak."

Dooku found it hard enough to trust one bounty hunter. Now this man had recruited other shady individuals to help with the trap.

"And you trust this... Zam?" Dooku asked.

"We already went over this, Tyranus. You have my word," the man explained. "Besides, you should know, your payment makes me loyal beyond reason."

Dooku allowed himself a sly smile. "Ah yes. The bounty hunter's true creed."

Now the man nodded, slowly. "If your information is accurate, then this character won't have a chance."

"Do not underestimate the target," Dooku sternly warned. "To capture a Sith, one must have precise skills."

"Listen Tyranus, for me to believe that a Sith lord has infiltrated the Jedi temple is hard enough. Now you want me to think he's able to defeat my team of bounty hunters?" The man seemed insulted.

"Without question," was Dooku's response.

"Tyranus... if what you say is true, and he's flushed out of the temple upon the balconies at precisely the time you planned, then he won't have a chance," the man said with confidence.

"Is that so?" Dooku asked dryly.

"Yes... your payment guarantees it." The man appeared to be smiling.

"Yes, indeed it does." Dooku paused. "I shall contact you with the exact time and location when my business is done." He paused once more, putting a finger to his chin. "And what do I call you?"

"Jango," the man announced with no emotion.

"Well Jango... I thank you for your professionalism and ingenuity." The count wanted to give the bounty hunter some extra incentive. "You shall be rewarded."

"Always a pleasure to serve an ex-Jedi." Jango's conclusive statement amused the count.

Dooku ended the talk by cutting the transmission. The count knew that Sidious would soon be calling for him again, now that the specially made projector was used. Designed exclusively for the solar sailer, the holoprojector had been constructed by the dark minions of Sidious.

With his private study as the destination, Dooku proceeded onward through the galley. Soon, he would deal with the next phase of his intricate plan.

* * *

**Next: Dooku contacts his former padawan.**


	3. Dooku and his former padawan

**The Seeds of Doubt  
**by **epithree**

* * *

Previously (During Entry One)…

_Dooku begins his journey to Kamino. Traveling through hyperspace aboard his solar sailer, Tyranus contacts a new acquaintance via holo transmission._

_The count proceeds to elaborate upon his scheme to capture Maul, which requires the services of this man. Revealed only as Jango, the human bounty hunter enlists a team of his peers to assist with the devious plan._

_Jango explains that his apprentice Zam has secured the striking points at Coruscant. After a stern warning from the count, Jango guarantees results. Dooku heads towards his private study, where he would deal with the next phase of his intricate plot._

* * *

**Entry Two**

hyperspace, nearing the Kamino system

**A** pensive Dooku now cut through the ship's galley and headed for his personal den. It was time to make contact with a former colleague.

He entered the decorative room and sat at his extravagant desk. Datapads were stacked upon it, next to a communications array. The walls were lined with folders of flimsies, and the many shelves made the study look like an impressive private library.

Dooku quickly configured the array to send an alert on a particular frequency. This transmission would be coded, with no danger of being detected. The count had worked out the specifics with his former padawan, and the plan was mutually beneficial.

The Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn had been alerted. Now Dooku needed only to wait. Qui-Gon would see the alert flashing upon his specially made comlink, and he would contact his former master as soon as possible.

Dooku looked over some datapads while he waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait long. A light flashed upon his nearby array, telling him contact had been made along that particular frequency. He switched on the attached comlink.

Sitting at the desk in a stately manner, Dooku spoke as if Qui-Gon was aboard the solar sailer with him. "Qui-Gon my friend... greetings." The communications console picked up the diction perfectly, sending the regal sound of Dooku's voice across the cosmos to Coruscant.

Being the lone passenger aboard his solar sailer, Dooku allowed Qui-Gon's voice to resonate throughout the study.

"Hello master," Qui-Gon said softly. His tone was a bit subdued.

"Are you alone now?" Dooku inquired.

"Yes," Qui-Gon answered. "And I responded quickly, just as you had requested."

"Was it a problem?" the count asked.

"I had to snub a few council members." Qui-Gon's inflection made it clear that he was just teasing his prior master. "Why do you always find it necessary to contact me during meetings?"

Dooku allowed himself the briefest of laughs. "My apologies," the count said playfully. "I take it you are currently within the temple?"

"Yes," Qui-Gon explained. "A meditation room... easy to dodge people."

"I admire your commitment to our little agreement," Dooku told the Jedi master.

"Good... because no one else would try to pull this off." Qui-Gon spoke the words harshly enough to get his point across. However, traces of his unique brand of humor were still detectable.

"You have agreed to stay in contact with me long after I've left the order," Dooku pontificated. "Of this, I am grateful."

"Well, as you know, I am sympathetic to your concerns. In fact, I agree with many of your viewpoints on the republic... but I won't abandon the Jedi Order," Qui-Gon stated with authority. "So if this is another attempt to persuade me to become a separatist, you can just stop right now." His statement was earnest.

Dooku exhaled. "No, my friend... I respect your continued allegiance, and I am most impressed that you have accepted my decision to leave."

"You can't persuade me to believe it was the right move," Qui-Gon said with concern. "Nevertheless, you have my loyalty."

"Then I take it you'd like to get to the business at hand, my friend." Dooku interlocked his fingers and put his hands upon the desk.

"Yes." Qui-Gon's reply came with restrained anticipation. "Is this about your information regarding the Sith?"

"Indeed it is Qui-Gon. And I assure you," the count said with much emphasis, "the information I plan to share with you shall shock you beyond reason."

"Your information always does," Qui-Gon said with little emotion.

Dooku spoke his next line quickly. "I am performing a great service for the Jedi by sharing this with you."

"As enjoyable as this is," Qui-Gon said with sarcasm, "I have other obligations to attend to. So just get to it already." Rare for Qui-Gon Jinn, the last sentence was spoken with a hint of annoyance.

Dooku was ready to share. "What if I told you that there was a Sith lord in your midst?"

"You mean a Sith here... at the temple?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"Yes, Qui-Gon." Dooku was twiddling his thumbs.

"No... that's impossible," Qui-Gon said with a pang of anger he would never admit to. "The Jedi would be aware of it... *I* would be aware of it."

"The dark side of the force clouds your vision. Thousands of senators are now under the influence of a Sith lord." Dooku said this with much passion. "And his apprentice has infiltrated your temple."

"I don't believe you, master. It's not possible," Qui-Gon deduced for himself.

"It is a hard truth I understand, but a truth nonetheless." Dooku's statement was dripping with absolution.

"How could you even know such a thing?" the Jedi asked.

Dooku smiled thinly. "I have my ways."

"This is why I could never join you," Qui-Gon Jinn complained. "You're learning about the Sith, aren't you?"

"Listen to me, my padawan." Dooku was trying to get across that he was still the master. "Without an all encompassing knowledge of the force, it is impossible to understand certain realities."

Qui-Gon rolled his eyes cynically, which was another rarity for the Jedi master. "Such as what?"

"A dark lord is cloaking his dark side aura right there amongst the Jedi," Dooku fiendishly explained.

"At this temple?" Qui-Gon seemed insulted.

"Yes," Dooku said loudly. "He is using a clever disguise. He has gained your trust by posing as a Jedi from the temple at Ossus."

"Ossus?" Qui-Gon seemed perplexed. "Our only transfer from Ossus recently was Jedi Master Sifo-Dias."

"Well, then it seems I have no more to say." Dooku got his point across.

"You mean to tell me, for the entire time he's been with us, master Sifo-Dias has secretly been a Sith lord?" Qui-Gon couldn't believe he was actually asking such a thing.

"Precisely." Dooku sounded most confident.

"You're out of your mind... you know that?" Qui-Gon shook his head while he stared at his comlink.

"He is masking his force signature," Dooku explained. "Just as I have learned to do."

Qui-Gon joked about the comment. "Next you'll tell me that you're a Sith."

Dooku had to intentionally lie. Sidious had recruited him months ago. "No, my friend... not yet at least."

"Don't fool around with me," Qui-Gon almost yelled. "You would never…"

Dooku cut him off. "Of course not."

Qui-Gon was being reasonable about many things, but there's no way he would tolerate Dooku being a Sith Lord.

"How does telling me this help you?" Qui-Gon wanted to know.

"Well I provide you with this knowledge, and you do with it what you wish." Then Dooku became even more serious. "Do not tell anyone that it was I that told you."

"Obviously," was Qui-Gon's retort. "I'd be expelled from the order if they knew we still kept contact."

Dooku used a sly tone. "After you've found out the truth for yourself, you'll owe me a simple favor."

"What favor?" Qui-Gon demanded.

"That is to be discussed another day." Dooku's hands became fists. "But I can tell you this... you shall help me capture this Sith Lord."

"By the stars!" Qui-Gon exclaimed. "You've gone berserk."

"Search your feelings." Dooku pounded the desk with one fist. "You shall know it to be true."

"If this is true, what's his name?" Qui-Gon made a last attempt to prove that his former master had to be wrong.

Dooku refused to say the name Darth Maul. As Darth Tyranus, his jealousy burned. "That's not important, my friend."

"Listen master... I have to go," Qui-Gon explained. "We've been talking too long."

"Yes, of course," Dooku stated plainly. "Do what you must to uncover the truth and we'll be in touch."

"I'm not doing anything." Qui-Gon knew that Dooku would see right through him, and that he would in fact, do something.

"Surely you don't believe I'd make it up?" Dooku asked anyway.

"No... I'm going to regret this." Qui-Gon sighed. "But fine... I'll be alert."

"I can tell you this," Dooku offered up to ensure that the plan worked. "Look for Sifo-Dias accessing the Jedi archives."

Dooku knew that Maul was sent to erase Kamino.

"What's the catch?" Qui-Gon wasn't pleased yet.

"Well for this information, all I ask is that you let me handle matters once you discover the truth." Dooku rubbed his hands together maniacally.

"What do you mean?" was all Qui-Gon said.

"I'll tell you how and when to flush him out." Dooku's eyes became thin slits and he flashed a crooked smile.

"I've heard enough Dooku," Qui-Gon finally said. "I'll look into it for you master, but I'm not accusing anyone of being a Sith without hard evidence."

"Yes," Dooku said. "Look into it... that's all I ask." The count was quite satiated. "We'll be in touch."

That was enough for now. Dooku had planted the seeds of doubt.

* * *

**Next: The Jedi Temple.**


	4. Darth Maul at the temple

**The Seeds of Doubt  
**by **epithree**

* * *

Previously (During Entry Two)…

_Nearing the Kamino system, Dooku contacts his former padawan Qui-Gon Jinn. At one of the temple's meditation rooms, Qui-Gon proceeds to converse with Sidious' newest apprentice._

_The count reveals that a Sith has infiltrated the Jedi temple and advises Qui-Gon to look for Jedi master Sifo-Dias accessing the archives._

_Hesitant at first, Qui-Gon finally agrees to check it out. As compensation for the information, Jinn accepts Dooku's request for a favor. When the time comes, Qui-Gon must allow Dooku to handle the expulsion of the Sith._

* * *

**Entry Three**

Jedi temple, Coruscant

**I**t was mid-afternoon at the Jedi temple. Upon one of the many meditation balconies, the Sith Lord Darth Maul stood, staring ahead through the cluttered skylanes at the crimson sun.

Here at the temple, Darth Maul was known as Jedi Master Sifo-Dias. The dangerous charade had been working for just about a standard month now, and it was almost time to leave. The next few days would require Maul to hack into the Jedi archives and ultimately, make his escape.

Thin wisps of cloud shot across the Coruscant sky, but the beauty of it all was lost to someone like Darth Maul. All he saw was Coruscant's dominating star, blazing with power and intimidation.

The dark lord slinked across the balcony's bright surface with masterful stealth. Earlier white clouds gave way to the elongated reds and oranges of the afternoon, and the sky shone a brilliant yellow as evening approached. Again, the splendor wasn't acknowledged by Maul. He stopped at the edge of the balcony, in earshot of the next one.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi, were standing upon the adjacent balcony, completely unaware of Darth Maul's presence. Even if they had peered over the railing to look on the next balcony, all they would see was their colleague and friend, Jedi Master Sifo-Dias. The disguise had been flawless so far. And Darth Maul's ability to cloak his dark side aura was impressive. Darth Sidious had taught him well.

The Jedi Qui-Gon, and his padawan, continued to admire the impressive panorama while pondering the subtle intricacies of their newest assignment. "Why do you suppose they chose us, master?" Obi-Wan questioned.

By enhancing his auditory prowess through the dark side of the force, Darth Maul easily heard the question, regardless of the high noisy winds of the upper temple. The dark lord instantly knew what Obi-Wan was asking about. The popular topic this week had been the forthcoming blockade of a lush world called Naboo. Darth Maul fiendishly smiled at the thought. His innovative and brilliant master, Darth Sidious, would be responsible for the blockade. Of course, the feeble Jedi were naively unaware of that. They thought it had to do with the taxation of trading routes. 'Pathetic Jedi,' Darth Maul thought. 'Their ignorance shall be their undoing.'

Darth Maul knew that *he* would be the one chosen by his master to hunt the Jedi at Naboo. And the Zabrak was quite aware of Dooku's existence. He had heard many tales about him during the stay at the temple. However, what Maul didn't know was that Count Dooku wanted the Naboo honor for himself.

To Maul, the count was now an ex-Jedi supporting the separatist movement. They had never met, and Darth Maul didn't know that Dooku was now apprenticed to Sidious. The count was being groomed to replace Darth Maul. Yes, truly the Sith played dangerous games with each other.

Darth Maul continued to listen, unbeknownst to the Jedi.

"It's difficult to say," Qui-Gon said as he stroked his beard. "It is the way of the force and oh..." Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan with a smirk and laughed quietly. "I've dealt with banking clan types many times, my padawan. They're quite similar to what we're going to be up against."

Obi-Wan laughed as well. "It's the way of the force indeed! I knew they chose us for a reason. How similar are they, master?"

Qui-Gon pursed his lips and looked up. "They're all cowards," he said truthfully.

"Won't that affect the negotiations?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes... the negotiations won't take long... in fact they might not even happen at all." Qui-Gon had made his way to the edge of the balcony and leaned forward while grabbing the rail. "Now, my young padawan, clear your mind of questions and gaze at the hypnotic skylanes."

Obi-Wan hesitated to comply, but was successful after a moment. "Yes, master."

The wind picked up and Maul had to enhance his hearing even further in order to continue the eavesdropping. He did so, and listened to a meditation speech by Qui-Gon.

"This endless traffic represents the infinite possibilities that dwell among us and throughout the galaxy. You are to ponder your place among it all, for you are a servant of the force, just as the force serves you. But do not neglect your individuality." Without turning away from the rail, Qui-Gon knew that his apprentice had started to meditate. "I shall return by evening."

Darth Maul burned with hatred for the Jedi. That pitiful speech by Qui-Gon was the epitome of the Jedi's weakness. They were soft, compassionate fools. Maul would never meditate in such a fashion. To Maul, it would be an insult to the Sith order. Knowing that Obi-Wan was now alone, Darth Maul proceeded to listen, hoping to gain any new knowledge of the mission.

Qui-Gon's brand of meditation was difficult for Obi-Wan to master. Though he had started the exercise, he couldn't clear his mind in any absolute way. Instead, he thought about what Qui-Gon was going to do until his return. 'No doubt something without the consent of the council,' Obi-Wan concluded for himself. However, Obi-Wan did not know that Qui-Gon had been in touch with his former master, Dooku.

The count had planted the seeds of doubt by telling Qui-Gon that a Sith was infiltrating the temple. Qui-Gon had agreed to investigate, and that's the business he was off to pursue.

Obi-Wan was deep in meditation now, so Maul couldn't extract any more information from the padawan. Instead, he opted to follow Qui-Gon. As Sifo-Dias, Darth Maul had pretended to be a close friend of Qui-Gon's. That's why Dooku's assertion seemed so off the wall to master Jinn.

Darth Maul slithered his way through a few corridors, so that he could intercept Qui-Gon at the fountains. He nodded politely to a few Jedi, who all saw him as Sifo-Dias. The charade was feeding Maul, for deceiving the Jedi made his satisfaction swell. His hatred for the Jedi usually ruled his actions. That's why this mission had been a bit rough for the dark lord. He was forced to pretend that he was a Jedi, the very thing he despised. And acting as a friend, especially to Qui-Gon and Eeth Koth, was excruciatingly difficult, but Lord Sidious would not tolerate failure. Maul knew this all too well. He had gone through much torture during his Sith training.

Qui-Gon entered the corridor that led to the room of a thousand fountains. He walked briskly, but he was totally calm. He didn't notice his friend Sifo-Dias behind one of the fountains, for it was in reality Darth Maul who had slunk into the water-themed room. Again, the magnificence of the room went unnoticed by Maul.

The dark lord had learned much information this morning by talking to many of the Jedi council members. Earlier that morning, the Jedi council had appointed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as ambassadors to the supreme chancellor. They were to approach the planet Naboo and begin negotiations to resolve an unexpected blockade. So there wasn't much more information to extract from Qui-Gon Jinn, but Maul tailed him anyway. At the very least, he could tell that Qui-Gon was up to something.

Qui-Gon Jinn was on his way to consult with master Windu. It was time to see how much of Dooku's story was true. He would never tell Mace Windu that he still kept in contact with Dooku, but he could certainly ask him about things feeling a bit amiss.

The Jedi told himself that this mission would be a welcomed change for both himself and Obi-Wan. Their last few endeavors required a great deal of combat and didn't allow for much quiet time. Qui-Gon was actually excited about this one. The hyperspace trip alone would provide an opportunity for master and apprentice to bond.

After reaching the water-themed room, Qui-Gon began to head towards the opposite exit. He encountered many of his fellow Jedi and politely nodded to those who were not meditating.

The pensive Jedi master usually stopped to admire the beauty of this particular room, but he was off to the meditation wing to get some hard answers, so there was no time. Qui-Gon turned left at the next hallway and straight ahead was a turbolift to the upper levels. Darth Maul followed cautiously, for he detected something out of place.

This intricate charade would allow Qui-Gon to see Darth Maul and just believe he was Sifo-Dias. However, Dooku had rattled Qui-Gon, by telling him that Sifo-Dias would tamper with the archives. And so, even as he followed him, Darth Maul was unaware that Qui-Gon was now suspicious of Sifo-Dias.

Qui-Gon boarded and activated the turbolift. Just before it whooshed to a stop, the Jedi master let out a small, relaxed yawn.

Jedi master Mace Windu had told Qui-Gon that they were to meet at one of the nearby meditation rooms. Afterwards, they would head for the council chamber together to meet with the others. Darth Maul already knew which room they were meeting at, and his plan was to meditate in the next room, where he would enhance his senses again and try to hear the conversation.

As Qui-Gon made his way through the corridors, he couldn't suppress a smile. Letting out a quiet chuckle, the Jedi thought about the rooms he was now walking by. They were exclusive. It seemed that only Yoda and Mace Windu used these select meditation chambers.

It amused Qui-Gon that whenever Mace and Yoda meditated together, they would use one of these private rooms. It was a running joke amongst the Jedi that only true masters of the force were asked to join them there. Qui-Gon had once had the honor, due to a pressing matter, but today he would meet Mace Windu at a standard meditation room.

Qui-Gon managed to cease his laughter and composed himself. He turned into an adjoining corridor. There, he entered meditation room 327, the appointed meeting place within the temple. Jedi master Mace Windu was there, sitting upon one of three specially designed meditation seats. The chamber was dimly lit.

Darth Maul quickly slipped into the adjoining meditation room. He sat upon the central seat, crossed his legs, and went into a Sith meditation. He allowed the dark side of the force to flow through him, transporting the conversation from the next room to his ears.

Mace had been waiting for Qui-Gon quietly. He sat with his legs crossed upon the elliptical divan. As Qui-Gon arrived, Mace opened his eyes and smiled. "Prepared for your new mission, I take it?" Mace Windu asked lightly.

'More about the mission?' Darth Maul thought. 'Wretched Jedi!'

"Undoubtedly, master..." Qui-Gon said as he tilted his head coyly. "And you?"

"Yes. The journey should be quite... interesting." It took Mace an extra second to choose that particular word.

Darth Maul already knew the details of master Windu's mission as well, and when the time was right, he would use that knowledge to his advantage.

"But my destiny shouldn't presently concern you," master Windu explained. "What of your apprentice?"

Qui-Gon Jinn now sat upon the edge of the closest seat. "He's ready." Qui-Gon thought hard as he said this and put a hand to his chin. Stroking his beard, he gave Mace a concerned look.

"You wish to say more, master Jinn?" Mace's intrigue peaked.

"Well master, personally I think Obi-Wan is ready for the trials, but that's another matter. I see extraordinary things taking shape within my padawan. He could be one of our greatest assets." Qui-Gon had now moved to the center of the seat, also crossing his legs.

The brown-skinned Jedi master responded. "Agreed. Master Yoda has already foreseen his place among the order, but as you know, the future is always in motion."

Darth Maul became slightly uncomfortable at the mention of Yoda. He thought if anyone were to see through his deception, it would be master Yoda. He recoiled inwardly at the thought.

"The true nature of a padawan's destiny can be elusive... even to the best of Jedi masters." Mace Windu gave Qui-Gon a stern, yet understanding look. "Now, about the matter at hand. I'm pleased you were able to come to me with this, and restrain yourself from bringing it up when your mission was assigned."

Qui-Gon allowed a playful smirk to form upon his face. "Yes master, I've learned my lesson. I never intended to have a 'rebellious nature' as master Yoda so eloquently put it."

Now Mace permitted himself a tight grin. "It's not as amusing as you might think. If it wasn't for your rebellious nature, perhaps you'd be a council member already."

"Yes, well some things just shouldn't be, at least for now. Besides, I need you guys to keep me in check." Both Jedi masters laughed quietly, and then allowed a quick silence before getting to business.

Maul cringed at the hideous good-natured laughter. His hatred was swelling.

Mace's expression became more serious. "I believe something about this mission holds your attention more than it should."

Qui-Gon quickly looked at the symmetrical transparisteel slits along the nearby wall as he thought about a proper retort. The thin lines of white light played across the room and its occupants in an angular motif. The Jedi master saw beauty within that pattern.

"You know I've been right about this sort of thing before master." Qui-Gon paused. "It's something quite elusive, perhaps even masked by the force itself but at a more complex level. The blockade just doesn't make much sense. At least not the magnitude of it. There is something else behind all this."

Now Maul was getting information that he could use. He could alert his master that Qui-Gon might be on to them. Darth Maul admitted that Qui-Gon was intuitive, but not worthy of any praise. Maul always admits when his opponents are powerful, but he also insists that they are not worthy.

Mace thought hard about this. "This sounds similar to the residual dark side aura we've been experiencing throughout our many temples, and especially this one. Something is undoubtedly amiss..." Mace accentuated the 'is'. "But just like the trials for your apprentice, some things just have to wait. These are hard times and the republic is in danger of going to pieces."

'So they are aware!' Maul thought, surprised. 'But only aware of the aura... they don't know it's me... my cloaking is flawless.'

"But master... this time the..." Qui-Gon's explanation was halted by a simple raise of Mace Windu's hand.

"We need your attention to stay upon the task at hand my friend. We especially cannot afford to have you straying off to follow another lead. It is simply a tremor in the force. I agree with your opinion, but the mysteries of this blockade might present themselves as things play out." Mace clasped his hands in front of himself. "Now master Yoda has given this much thought... your assignment as ambassador is the best course of action that can presently be taken."

Qui-Gon looked through Mace Windu with a defeated look across his face. "I see, master." He was not disappointed, for he trusted his peers well enough. It was just that Qui-Gon had trouble with restraining himself from following his own leads. "Your consul is true. Obi-Wan and I shall go when asked." Qui-Gon was actually relieved that he was able to share his information before the mission.

Mace always appreciated Qui-Gon's rebellious nature and was surprised to see him adhere to the demands so quickly.

Both Jedi stood, and Mace placed a hand upon Qui-Gon's shoulder. "Ah, but not so fast my friend. You have one more task before you leave. I figured you'd like to accompany me to the council chambers to wish master Sifo-Dias a pleasant journey. He leaves for Ossus at week's end."

"I'll meet you there," Qui-Gon said as he grabbed a nutrition module from his tunic pouch. Qui-Gon headed off by himself while taking a bite of the nutrient bar. He hadn't eaten today, so it would prove helpful.

Mace watched him sprint through the adjoining corridor until he turned and was out of sight. 'What's he up to this time?' the Jedi master thought to himself. Then Mace Windu also left the room.

Qui-Gon was just unable to accuse Sifo-Dias of anything in front of Mace. He had decided to investigate by himself.

Now Maul would have double duty. He had to stay tight on Qui-Gon. The Jedi master definitely knew something. Maul also had to be at the council chamber, where a few of Sifo-Dias' colleagues were to wish him a pleasant return to Ossus. The Jedi send-off ritual had been scheduled a few days prior to Sifo's actual departure.

Darth Maul had still not encountered Qui-Gon since Dooku told the Jedi the truth. And due to the send-off, they would inevitably have to face each other by the end of the night. Perhaps sooner than expected, for Maul was trailing Qui-Gon again. Little did Maul know that Qui-Gon was headed for Sifo-Dias' quarters.

* * *

**~to be continued**


End file.
